1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats and more particularly to a collapsible, easily portable sportsman's seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sportsman generally spends long periods of time on his feet in the woods, away from civilization. Normally, it is difficult to find a comfortable, convenient and/or safe place in which to sit while resting or waiting for game. In the summer, the sportsman usually sits on a rock, logs or other such natural resources close to the ground. In the winter, these objects are often wet from rain or snow and, therefore, are very uncomfortable and unsafe to sit on. This situation has resulted in the production of a multitude of collapsible chairs designed to provide the sportsman with a safe and comfortable place to sit.
The collapsible chairs of the prior art have included many rigid pieces. Therefore, these are unnecessarily expensive and bulky, and also are difficult to assemble and transport. Attempts have been made to totally eliminate the rigid parts of a collapsible seat, but have been done at the expense of the seat's durability and structural strength.